unexpected
by nognog333
Summary: He expected a lot of things, but he never thought anything like this ever happening. a post-reichenbach I had in mind for a long time my first serious fanfic
1. Chapter 1

He expected a lot of things, but he never thought anything like this ever happening. Over the last three years Sherlock spent every waking moment (and some of his sleeping moments too) imagining his reunion with John and planning for it, so he was prepared for every possible scenario. He expected at least a punch and some curses flying around, the worst case scenario being John believing he's an hallucination of some sort and blocking him out. No, the worst case scenario was that he would believe he's back but won't forgive him and would refuse to accept him back. That was the one scenario Sherlock was not prepared for and he refused to think about it. He did think of any other scenario. Which was why this surprised him so much.  
In the beginning it all went according to plan, it started with a text:  
I think I can give you that miracle now - SH  
Sherlock didn't expect John to believe it's really him, after all he was dead for three years but he felt like the chances of John fainting or something drastic if he had some sort of preparation were smaller. John answered less than two minutes later  
"I don't who you are but and why are you doing this, but I know disrespecting my best friend is not the way to get on my good side" - JW  
Sherlock felt a surge of pride go through him at John defending his respect.  
"John I would have proven it's me but I don't see a point considering the fact I'm going to see you in a short time."- SH.  
The text came much faster this time.  
"Pretending to be him is one thing, I had a lot of people do that though not as much in the last two years, but trying to give me false hope of seeing him again? That's real low mate. And it won't work anyway, he's dead, he's been dead for three years now and I know it - JW  
Sherlock felt anger coming, had people tried to deceive John into thinking they were him? He promised himself he'd find them and make them sorry for causing his friend pain. Instead of sending another text he decided to go over to John's new flat. He rushed out of the safe house and hailed a cab. A wave of emotions surging through him, the most obvious ones excitement and worry. Excitement to see John again, he saw the doctor during the last three years of course but he had to observe him from afar and very often it didn't help and only made things worse, to be able to see the pain in John's eyes in the first few months but not being able to be there and comfort him, to see John and not be able to talk to him. The worry was of course that his worst case scenario would come true, but he suppressed it and let the excitement take over him. As the cab slowly came to a halt next to John's place, Sherlock's heart started beating faster and he climbed the stairs and knocked on the flat's door with a shaking hand he attempted to hide. He heard John's footsteps as he reached the door and opened it, John slowly raised his eyes and his face took a shocked expression as he realized who it was knocking on his door. Sherlock took a second to think of all the scenarios his mind came up with, he felt ready for whatever would come which was the reason he was utterly shocked when John pinned him against the wall and kissed him. 

**A\N: **this is just something I had in mind for a while so I thought I'll post it I'll try and post the next chapter quickly

I'm sorry for any mistakes, please review


	2. Chapter 2

**A\N: **here you go second chapter I hope you like it

* * *

John was sitting in his living room watching crap Telly as he received a text from an unknown number reading:  
I think I can give you that miracle now - SH  
He felt a stab of pain at the familiar initials at the end of a text from a stranger, he thought he was done with these stupid texts after the first anniversary but apparently there were still people in this world who enjoyed his suffering. He sent back a reply and hoped it would end there but he received another text short after,  
John I would have proven it's really me but I don't see a point considering the fact I'm going to see you in a short time. - SH  
That was enough for John most people who texted him stopped after he called they're bullshit but not only did the stranger still pretend to be him he tried giving John hopes of being reunited with his friend! John knew there was only one way to reunite with Sherlock and he didn't want to go that way for a long time now. He fired another angry text and the stranger hasn't responded so John assumed he realized he did wrong, he set his phone down and got back to the show he was watching. About half an hour later he heard a knock on the door, he paused the TV and sighed loudly as went to the door he opened and took in the man on his doorstep his face wore a shocked expression as he took in the one and only tall, lanky, attractive consulting detective. It took him only about a second to make a decision, after all he wanted to do it for almost three years and they would have a lot of talking anyway since Sherlock had a lot of explaining to do. He made the decision and moved toward Sherlock pinning him to the wall and kissing him. Sherlock had frozen at first obviously shocked, but when John tried pulling away he quickly responded by pulling him in again and returning the kiss, John had took a moment to marvel what he thought he'd never feel, before shoving Sherlock into the couch and kissing him deeply. Sadly his joy didn't last too long since Sherlock pulled away after a minute or two. "John as much as I'm enjoying this it seems the two of us have a lot to talk about and we really should do it now"  
"fine" John sighed as he got off of Sherlock and shuffled to the side of the couch awkwardly.  
"So how long have you wanted to do this?" Sherlock asked half-jokingly half out of actual curiosity,  
"since your funeral, and mentioning that, HOW are you not dead?" asked John as all the questions the kiss has efficiently blown away came back to him " and WHY on earth would you pretend to be dead for THREE WHOLE YEARS?" he said his voice raising in volume as he slowly got angrier. "John do try and calm down so I can explain, I have a reason for everything" "OH YOU HAVE A REASON FOR LEAVING ME ALL ALONE IN THE WORLD FOR THREE YEARS? YOU HAVE A REASON FOR LYING TO ME? A REASON FOR-" John was cut off by hesitant lips on his own, he responded eagerly but Sherlock quickly pulled away "well that shut you up quite effectively I might need to use that more often" Sherlock joked "now please let me explain, let's start from the beginning: it all started on the roof of St. Bart's. Moriarty had hit man on Lestrade, Mrs. Hudson and most importantly on you, he said the three of you would die if I don't, you understand I had to jump, I couldn't let you three get hurt, you're the only friends I have. So I jumped, luckily for me I guessed Moriarty would force me to jump somehow so I had a plan and had already asked Molly for her help with the death certificate -"  
"wait, Molly knew you're alive all this time and she never told me? Or you for that matter why didn't you tell me you're alive? Fine you had to fake your death but doesn't mean you had to stay dead for three-" "John please let me finish, I had to stay dead because if you knew I was alive they would have found out you know and hurt you, probably kill you, I couldn't let that happen, I couldn't let them hurt you, I _had_ to keep you safe, so I took them out one at a time until I knew you were safe, I took the last one down last night and decided to come over today after I was clean and well, after all I couldn't show up here looking like homeless man could I?"  
"No, no you couldn't. But Sherlock I am capable of taking care of myself, don't you _ever _leave me behind because you're worried about my safety okay? I almost followed you for god's sake!" "You almost-" Sherlock stopped mid-sentence as he realized what John was saying "no. Don't you ever dare hurting yourself because of me John! I'm not worth it, I'm not worth your pain and I'm definitely not worth your life." Sherlock seemed to be at the verge of tears at the thought alone "not worth my life? Sherlock I'll happily die if I knew that meant saving you and I'm sure you'll do the same for me, hell you did! I've experienced life without you and I don't intend to do it again, so don't leave me behind so I won't be in danger, just so I could sit here sick with worry for you!" John saw Sherlock stayed quite for longer than he saw necessary "Sherlock, promise me you won't leave me behind"  
"fine" he eventually said "I promise. Now it's my turn to ask some questions, firstly: you said you wanted to kiss me since my funeral what did you mean by that?" John chuckled at that "that means I realized I loved you at your funeral where I believed you to be dead meaning you'll never return the feeling, now I have hope again"  
"you, you love me?" Sherlock asked surprised and blushed slightly  
"yes I do you big wonderful git I love you, I really do" Sherlock seemed taken aback by this, like no one ever told him they loved him, which, sadly was probably true. "You know you really do look good when flustered" John decided to say to break the silence that lingered for too long, well that definitely got Sherlock's attention meaning he blushed deeply and stuttered "I-I do?"  
John decided against answering and instead shoved him to the couch and attacked his mouth with his own.

oOoOoO

Sherlock woke up in a strange bed with someone wrapped around him, it took a minute and all of yesterday's events rushed through him. John kissing him, John saying he loved him, John wrapped around him and now waking in John's bed with John next to him. Sherlock took a moment to appreciate the fact that not only was he back home after so long but his reunion with John went better than he ever imagined. He sighed full with content and watched as the doctor besides him slowly woke up. "good morning John" he said quietly watching the man go through a process - the same process he went through only minutes before - of remembering the events of the last day. "Good morning love," love? Why did a single world made Sherlock feel so much? Surely that wasn't normal. It certainly wasn't for Sherlock, he never felt anything, but, like always, John was the exception, and well Sherlock was pleased with that. "So Sherlock, what are your plans today after you came back from the dead?"  
"well I do need to tell some people I'm back, Molly knows and so does Mycroft, I used his help on several occasions and it would have been impossible to keep something this big from him, but I still have to tell Mrs. Hudson and Lestrade before I make it publicly known that I'm alive." Sherlock said "even though I'd much rather stay home with you all day long. "  
"as cute as that is you really should tell them, it affected them almost as bad as it affected me, Greg has been full of guilt for about six month until he finally talked to me and I told him it's fine, and Mrs. Hudson, well Mrs. Hudson behaved like she lost a son" "they really do care for me don't they?" Sherlock said shocked to realize John isn't the only person in the world that mattered to him. "they do so you should tell them today and not take any longer with it, if you need my help you can get it, maybe I'll ask Greg to go and have a drink at the pub and you'll meet him there, the chances are he won't punch in a public place" "yeah that's a fair point but I would deserve that punch wouldn't I?"  
"You probably would, but then I wouldn't want that pretty face of yours damaged would I?" John said as he leaned into Sherlock, "no, that would be quite terrible since you do seem to like that face for some reason" at this John chuckled.  
"Alright, stop fooling around you really should go and tell them as soon as possible."

* * *

**A\N: **again I hoped you liked it the next chapter will probably take longer, I already had this half written so it went faster

I'm sorry for any spelling\grammar mistakes

please review!


	3. Chapter 3

The most shocking day of Greg's life started with a simple text

Hi mate you want to meet for a pint later today? -JW  
Now the text itself wasn't very shocking, although he and John have met less since "the fall", in the name that became publicly known, they still met for pint every once in a while. Greg considered for a minute and decided to go, it's been too long since they went out together. He quickly replied and went on with filling the paper work he started earlier.  
oOo  
A few hours later after Greg finally finished with work he decided to text John checking if he wants to meet a little earlier than planned, and to head to the pub anyway, he arrived at the pub after a few minutes of walking and just as he sat down he received a text from John:  
No problem, oh and try not to punch him would you? - JW

Greg read the text, confused as for the meaning of it, try not to punch who? Just as the thought crossed his mind, a figure he didn't notice coming closer said: "he meant me." Greg froze at the voice, a voice he hasn't heard in three years, and didn't think he'd ever hear again. He slowly looked up, his eyes confirming what he already knew, as he stared into the blue eyes of one very much alive Sherlock Holmes. It took everything Greg had not to punch the man in front of him and even then only the memory of John's text stopped him from killing Sherlock himself. Honestly, John _was_ half the reason he wanted to punch the man, sure he took it hard, but not nearly as hard as John, who he thought might follow his friend at certain points of time. All this passed through Greg's mind in the short few seconds it took to give up on the punch, so instead he only asked "why? Why put us all through it all? Especially John, do you even know how hard he took it?" Greg almost regretted the last part after seeing Sherlock's face flicker with pain and regret, almost. "Yes, I know, and I wouldn't have done if I didn't have to. Moriarty threatened the three of you. John, Mrs. Hudson and you were going to die if I didn't jump, so I had to, you're the only friends I have, I couldn't let you get hurt" his words along with the sincerity in his voice and face touched Greg more the he thought they would, he decided he didn't need any farther explanation, Sherlock had a good enough reason to jump, and he came back, that's all that matters. "alright then, now why don't you invite John over, I was actually expecting that drink"  
"I do have something else to tell you, and I think John better be here for that discussion" what can he be talking about? Greg decided he won't try and guess, he'll just let the evening roll as it will, after all he couldn't get too shocked after what he just found out right? That was where he was wrong.  
"Text him then" Greg said "and until he comes, you can tell me who you were pissing off for the past three years."

oOo  
John's mobile rang with the long awaited text:  
He took it surprisingly well, I think you'd be welcome here. Now let's shock him some more - SH

John chuckled quietly, he felt rather bad for Greg, shocking him like that, but if he reacted well to Sherlock's sudden "resurrection" than how bad can it be? He waited outside the pub a little longer so Greg won't understand he was waiting there the whole time and then headed in. He walked into the pub and looked for the pair until he saw Greg waving at him. He started walking over and contemplated how badly he should shock Greg. He decided to go all the way and as soon as he arrived at the booth where they were both sitting he pulled Sherlock by the collar into a kiss. Sherlock of course reacted with enthusiasm and wrapped his hands around John's waist without a thought. The kiss lasted for about a second longer until John saw Greg's shocked face from the corner of his eye and broke the kiss laughing. Sherlock quickly joined him and they both laughed for a few minutes straight with Greg's expression fueling the laughter, when they finally calmed down enough to talk Sherlock said ״like I said we have something else to tell you" which resulted in another fit of giggles. "Um I'll take that you two are dating now?"

Greg sounded surprisingly calm for the situation. "Yes, yes we are" John said as calmly as he could and took Sherlock's hand in his. "Well thank god, it was about time!" Greg exclaimed causing another fit of giggles.

* * *

so that's chapter 3 sorry it took me a bit longer but I wasn't really home the last few days so I didn't have a chance to update

I think after this I'll have the chapter where they tell mrs. hudson and then maybe one more and I'm done

all mistakes are mine

please review I really want to know what you think


End file.
